Annabeth's Diary
by Princess Celeste
Summary: Let's just say Annabeth has a diary. It's my first story so go easy. Might be OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I thought that I could try making a "diary" type of story. So, I brainstormed on who'll be my victim…err… character. So, this is the product. People, this is my first fanfic, so go lightly on the criticism, although it's appreciated. Enjoy! :)**

Annabeth's P.O.V

8/19/09 – 7:00 a.m.

Dear diary,

Why in the world am I doing this? I have absolutely no reason to write to you. No offense okay? I am only doing this because _mom_ told me to. She told me just earlier that since I'm dating Percy, I should "put my emotions in a book so that if I break up with him (seriously mom?), I can burn it and forget him." Although I seriously doubt I'll break up with seaweed brain, I don't want to anger my mom, so… here we are. Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm 16 years old, and my parents are Frederick Chase and Athena. Yes, Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and architecture. I have two half brothers named Bobby and Matthew, who are from my father. My boyfriend (I love that word) is Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon, etc. Anyway, I am doing this in my cabin. Wait… Sorry diary but I gotta go because once again, I'll have to wake up Maddie, who once again, is having a nightmare (or is it daymare?) about a computer virus.

8/19/09 – 10:00 a.m.

Dear diary,

Oh my gods! Percy just asked me out on a date! Let me give you full details. You see earlier, as I was eating my breakfast, I saw Percy whispering to Grover. Grover suddenly grinned like a mad man while Percy blushed. Grover suddenly stood up and went to the Athena table and passed me a note which read:

Hey Annabeth, do you wanna go on a date with me? It's just dinner and a movie. I already asked Chiron. He says it's okay. I'm waiting for your reply.

So I replied. My answer: "Of course." So diary, I gotta go, I need to dress up for the date.

**So, I'll post the results for the date soon… So review please! I don't own PJO okay?**


	2. Travis and Connor Being Themselves!

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while so please read and review! I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. ^_^**

****

**Annabeth's P. O. V.**

8/20/09 – 6:00 a.m.

Dear diary,

Diary, two things: I hate makeovers, and the date was awesome! Let me tell you about the date… First, when the Aphrodite cabin heard about the date, they kidnapped me! When I mean kidnapped, I mean blindfolding me, gagging me, and making me inhale knockout gas! I mean really? How in the world did they get knockout gas? Travis and Katie are going with us anyway; Connor would never do that would he? Diary, you don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Well, remember when I said Percy gave me a note about the date? Travis asked Katie out too… Except it was much more dramatic… Let me give you full details, again…

During breakfast, after I sent the note of course, I was calming Maddie again. She was explaining to a very worried Malcolm about her nightmare, you know, about the computer virus. Malcolm looked like he wanted to cry. He said "Maddie, don't cry, don't cry. Now, tell me very clearly, who owned the computer: was it me or Danny?" Maddie replied "Malcolm, first, I wasn't crying, second, it was your computer that got the virus." All of a sudden, _Malcolm _started crying! He was muttering "I knew it, I knew it! I should have leveled up my anti-virus strength!" I thought "Why in the world do my siblings act like this? I mean, sure, demigod dreams usually tell of the past, present, and future, but our mother, Athena, always told us when she visited us that as Athena children, we have the gift of seeing a _possible _future, but it is not a sure future, since we can avoid that, as long as it is not connected to a prophecy, since whatever you do to avoid a prophecy, the results will still be the same. Thalia was able to avoid the Great Prophecy since she wasn't the child of the prophecy in the first place." Do you get what I mean diary? Anyways, I wasn't able to handle it anymore, so I said "Will you stop it! Have you been listening to what mom has been telling us?" Malcolm suddenly looked guilty. He muttered "I'm sorry Annabeth…" I was about to forgive him when I heard Connor clear his throat loudly.

I turned my head and saw Connor, standing on the Hermes table, addressing everyone. When I looked at Travis, he looked panicked, almost like he wanted to pass out. Connor then said "Hello Camp Half-Blood! First of all… Hi! Second, my brother here wants to say something to Miss Katie Gardner! Katie Gardner? May Katie Gardner please stand up?" Katie stood up and said "What is it Stoll?" Connor slyly replied "Don't be testy Gardner; it's my brother who wants to talk to you, not his _much more good looking _brother." Travis suddenly looked _very _offended. "Listen, dear brother, if you were much more good looking than me, why don't you ask the girl of your dreams out?" Obviously, he must have realized what he had said because once he blurted that out, he blushed crimson red and everybody's eyes were turned to Katie. She was also crimson red, or by Percy's standards, tomato red. She looked around her, and then muttered something that was inaudible. Miranda then grinned and said, "What was that sister, I didn't hear you at all!" Suddenly, Katie glared, then blushed, and muttered something a little more loudly than last time. But of course, nobody could get what she said. She suddenly let out a frustrated shout, and she looked at Travis and said, "Come with me, Travis." Travis, being the Stoll that he is, became nervous. As to why exactly, we may never know. A few minutes after… Wait, Malcolm is crying in his sleep. Gotta wake him up first! Write you later diary!

****

**Hey people! Am I allowed to call that a cliffhanger? Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, but I'm back now! Please review, and I might be able to update faster! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It has been a long time since I last updated this story since I was multi-tasking with the other stories. Please forgive me everyone! ^_^**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

8/20/09 – 6:30 a.m.

Dear diary,

I can't believe it took 15 minutes and 30 seconds to calm Malcolm down! I guess Maddie's dream shook him real bad. Anyways, while Katie and Travis were gone, everyone, and I mean _everyone_ was whispering. Connor looked proud of himself. Miranda looked paranoid, while the Aphrodite cabin, although they were still mourning, were actually placing bets on whether Katie would go on the date or not. Percy was talking with Grover, although I couldn't tell what they were talking about. When they came back, the whole room went silent, then they went insane. Well, who wouldn't go insane? They _were_ holding hands after all. To be honest, the reactions were hilarious. Miranda fainted, whether it was from shock or from happiness, I guess we will never find out. The Demeter cabin just sat there, shocked that their leader would actually go out with the notorious prankster who had pranked their cabin over and over again. The Hermes cabin were grinning and howling, happy, no more than happy that their half-brother (well, full brother if you look at it in Connor's point of view) was able to get the girl. The Aphrodite cabin was already cashing in the bets.

Then they started laughing. When I mean 'they', I mean Travis and Katie.

Travis, grinning said, "I can't believe all of you fell for that! I mean, we just held hands, sheesh!"

Miranda, who somehow awoke by herself, said, "You declined it, Kate?"

Katie blushed, then replied, "I accepted it, but we won't be a couple unless I say that the date went well and I allow myself to become Travis' girlfriend."

Miranda then grinned, "Which means, you will become Travis' girlfriend…"

Katie glared at her half-sister.

Travis coughed then said, "Anyways, Perce, can it be a double date later?"

Percy looked at Travis, grinned and said, "Why not?"

Then the whole room once again went insane, most of them were concerning Travis and Katie, but some, like my table, were concerned with other things.

Malcolm heeding my advice, but at the same time wasn't, was frantically asking his other siblings on what is the best anti-virus at the moment.

Then I was kidnapped.

When I woke up, I was in the Aphrodite cabin.

I was tied to a chair, with Drew and the others staring at me with grins. Serafina **[1] **just looked at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Why hello sweetie!" Drew smiled sweetly but everyone could tell it was fake.

"What do you want _Drew_?" I spat out.

"Don't get feisty sweetheart, I just want to ask you one thing."

"What?"

"I want you to…"

**Okay! It's a cliffhanger! First of all, since "The Demigod Diaries" will be covering their date, let's pretend that this will be the second date… Which will be happening a few days after the first, whenever it was! So, when it comes to the date, don't mind it please! But if you have suggestions on how I can fix this mess! Please review or private message me! I need it! Thanks!**


End file.
